


Let the Sleeping Detective Lie

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis half expected to find Wes scribbling something down or at the very least staring at the board in such deep thought that he was missing Travis talking to him.  However that wasn’t how he found Wes at all.</p><p>AKA: The 5 Times Wes feel asleep in Travis' presence and the one time they did it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sleeping Detective Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Well that took forever...hope you enjoy.

1

\--

Travis started at the board in front of him. It was covered with photos from the crime scene and few of larger pieces of evidence, documents and papers, and the occasional post-it notes Wes and him had scribbled things down on. It was somewhat of a mess. Mostly because there had been some rearranging and Travis and Wes were pulling an all nighter of sort on the case. Wes tends to stop caring about how cluttered things once he kind of gets thinkings and creating borderline Sherlockian board of facts.

The two of them were close to cracking the case, literally standing on the edge of it, both of them knew it. They just had to figure out what it was to solve the thing. As far as cases went, the one before them wasn’t that horrible. Nothing a night of overtime couldn’t solve.

However Travis had been staring at the board for so long the details were blurring together into one. He was pretty sure the same thing has happened to Wes judging by the sigh he had give thirty minutes earlier and the fact that he wasn’t saying anything. Most likely too caught up in his own thoughts to say anything.

“Alright!” Travis said pushing himself out of the chair he had been reclining in. “So we know Julia has a pretty solid alibi for the time of the murder, plus our vic and her had worked out their issues over the phone call they had just thirty minutes before time of death.” He stated, figuring one of the best ways to unblur everything was to restate the facts they knew. “The boss, Matthew Whitehall, has a fuzzy alibi and motive to keep the scandal of the affair he was having with our vic a secret.”

Travis paused for a moment to look at some note Wes had written down. _More likely to pay for silence then kill of it, ex. Martha Spitz, ex-secretary and affair_ was written out in the blonde’s hand writing. Travis kind of expected him to verbally jump in with the face.

“Then of course there was the blackmail, but blackmailers can’t collect from dead people.” Travis said with a frown. “The victims siblings were at odds over their parent’s money, but they all seemed to resort to petty crimes for more money not murder.” Something hit Travis a bit at that moment. “Hey, did we ever clear the siblings’ fiancé and boyfriend?”

Nothing came from Wes. Not even a rustle of paper.

“Hello?” Travis asked with a whistle. “Wes, are you listening?”

Again there was nothing.

“Wes?” The darker man asked turning around to look behind him.

Travis half expected to find Wes scribbling something down or at the very least staring at the board in such deep thought that he was missing Travis talking to him. However that wasn’t how he found Wes at all.

Wes hand his chin in his hands and elbows of the table. He had a pen in his right hand that was resting on his cheek, ring finger, and thumb. His eyes were closed and there was no wakeful tension in his shoulders. Travis blinked at him before looking at his watch.

It was late, in terms of working, no so much in the hours of the night. Plus, Wes might be a stick in the mud, but he wasn’t a complete prude. There was no way in hell, Wes would sleepy at 9:30 at night. At least not without good reason.

A grin crept upon Travis’ lips though at the sight. He rounded around the table to where Wes was sitting and sleeping.

“Wes…” Travis called softly as he nudged at Wes’ shoulder. “Hey, Wes, come on, wake up. Wes….Wes!”

Wes seemed to startle as Travis nudging became more of a more forceful tapping.   He made a sort of sniffling gasp and straightened up suddenly. “Yes, what?” He said unintelligently as he turned to blink up at Travis.

“Hey, did we ever clear the siblings’ significant others?” Travis asked like Wes had been awake the whole damn time.

“Uh...not fully,” Wes said still somewhat groggy. He hide his attempts to wake himself up well as he shuffled around in the cause file in front of him. “They weren’t exactly prime suspects. Why?”

Travis just gave him a look and it all just kind of clicked into place.

\----

2

\--

Wes walked into the bullpen looking like someone poked him every hour on the hour the night before and then spit in his coffee to his face that morning. There was a foulness to him that had completely unrivaled than any of the other times Wes was in a mood. Everyone did their best to stay out of his way, save Travis

“What kept you up last night?” Travis asked as he tossed a bagel in the toaster. Wes was leaning on the a wall in the break room by the coffee machine and giving it a mean glare. “Or maybe I should be asking who?” He added as a joke.

“My hotel neighbor.” Wes said flately after a beat.

Travis turned sharply and found Wes staring at the floor. “What!?”

“Not like that.” Wes said, zoning on the floor more than staring at it. “They were...you know…’riding that horse’.”

“Yeah, I figured that one out, baby.” Travis with a chuckle as he turned back to his toasting bagel. Mostly because Travis never expected those words to come out of Wes’ mouth then he was exhausted. “Tell me, when do you plan to move out ot the hotel?”

The only answer Travis got was silence.

He waited a moment before turning to the blonde detective, just incase there was a delay in his hearing. However, Travis quickly found that wasn’t the case.

Wes was still leaning against the wall with his arms slightly crossed. On his coffee cup was slipping into a tilt at as his grip on it loosened, and his head was bowed forward slightly. Travis knew he had dozed off, he has seen was fall asleep standing up once before. He had pulled an all nighter trying to get everything ready for court, then fell asleep during the opening statements of the case.

“Hey,” Travis snapped, before racing over to grab Wes’ cup before he dropped it. “Wes!” The blonde wake up blinking. “Maybe you should crash in the on the couch or something for a while. I’ll cover.”

Wes doesn’t argue.

\----

3

\--

“Man, the detectives on this case were shit.” Travis huffed as he looked over the notes of another detective on a cold case.

Or rather a case that had been cold for years, well that was till the killer decided to strike again. Similar target, similar way of murder, similar everything it seemed. Well except for the fact that the case landed on their desk, instead of the lazy ass detectives who worked it before. Travis doesn’t mind working old cases along with new ones, but he hate shooty detective work.

Wes made a sound of an agreement from the couch. Dr. Ryan had urged them to work a case after hours at one their place like that used to. They were at Travis’ apartment, since Wes’ new place is filled with boxes more than anything.

Travis flipped through some statements that were collected from the few family and friends of the victims the detectives had bothered to find. There was nothing in them that would help lead them to the killer, as far as he could see. It was quite clear the killer was more of predatory variety, whose victims didn’t know who they were so much. Still Travis reads on, just incase anyone saw something.

“God, they're hardly backtracked the victims whereabouts before she died.” Travis frowned as he looked at some notes that were half assed. Saying how the victim went to the store, but there was no address or name listened. “Seriously, how are we suppose to solve a case with this.”

Wes didn’t reply.

Sighing, Travis dropped the file a bit to look over at Wes. He snorted at the sight. Wes was lying completely still with the case file had been reading resting on his face. It no doubt it feel out of his hands that were resting on his chest still posed to be holding something.

Travis nudged at Wes’ elbow with his foot. Wes groaned slightly, a moved slightly out the way.   Travis groaned before he nudged a little bit harder.

“I was resting my eyes.” Wes snapped as he scrambled to sit up suddenly.

“Okay, sure, whatever you say,” Travis said rolling his eyes as he hid a grin behind the folder. “Were your ears resting as well.”

“Shut up.”

\----

4

\--

Sutton had some zen music, or something that had soothing flutes and random long chimes, playing through the car’s speakers of the van he rented. Jonelle was in the front passenger seat reading, or maybe she was doing something else on her Nook, Travis couldn’t tell. Kendall was looking out the window in the seat in front of him, she had her earphones in. Randi was in the seat next to Kendall, looking out her own window, and occasionally texting someone.

Travis was in the back seat of the van, with Wes on the other side of the backseat, because they were gentlemen like that. Hudson was sandwiched between them, asleep. The German Shepard had his head rested in Wes’ lap and curled up somewhat nicely so he wasn’t on Travis too much. Travis felt slightly jealous Hudson had decided to fall asleep on Wes, when the blonde hardly liked dogs as a species.

They were on their way to a law enforcement convention of some kind in Santa Barbara. Sutton has suggested carpooling, both as a way to bond and an economic and environmentally friendlier way to get there. With the only down side to the whole thing, being Travis and Wes being in an enclosed space for too long, though Kate said that was more entertainment than a downside, everyone agreed.

For the most part everything had gone fine. Hudson and Travis had both showered each other in affections till Hudson curled up by Wes and went to sleep. Wes had scratched at his neck for a while, and Travis glanced out his own window.             Eventually the passing greenscape got boring and he turned back to everyone in the car. That was when he noticed Wes.

Wes was still, a little too still, and he was sitting rather straight in seat. No one sat that way in the back seat of the car, they either leaned to a side, or looked out the window. His hand was still on Hudson’s neck. Travis knew he was asleep almost instantly. Though he did peek a bit behind Wes’ sunglasses, just to see, and found the man’s eyes closed.

Travis grinned to himself as he eased into the corner of his seat. He never thought Wes would be the type of person to get sleepy in cars and actually pass out if he wanted too. To be fair though it could have been Sutton’s meditative zen music that helped lull the other to sleep. Travis turned back to looking out the window. No one else took any notice of Wes the whole ride.

He didn’t wake Wes up till the crossed into Santa Barbara.

\----

5

\--

“You _actually_ know how to play guitar.” Wes said giving Travis a disbelieving look from his spot on the bed.

Wes was over as a sort of date. The kind where they went over to one of their homes and hung around for a few hours after work to do whatever. Just spend time relaxing and unwinding together. They had been dating secretly, though they were both pretty sure the therapy group knows. And Wes is pretty convinced Kate and Amy know but he’ll never say why.

“No, Wes I have a guitar to remind me of the intention I have of learning to play,” Travis mocked as he picked it up. “Of course I know how to play.”

“More than the 5 default songs everyone who plays guitar knows?”

“ _Yes_!” Travis stressed as he climbed on to the bed.

Wes looked at him somewhat skeptically, but moved to lay down as if he was waiting for Travis to play something for him.   Travis fiddled with the strings a bit, tuning it and getting use to the feel of a guitar in his hands again. It had been a while since he played, especially from an audience that could hold it over his head. Still it comes back to him rather instantly, and it feels natural to have the instrument in his hands again.

Travis starts strumming out Crazy Train, just for kicks and watches Wes roll his eyes. Grinning smartly he started playing Kryptonite, then some Police songs and a few ACDC and other classics, before he going to some songs he had written a long time ago. Eventually it kind of turned into him just stringing notes together.

“See, I told you I could play.” Travis said as he glanced at his fingers.

A moment passed and there had been no sound or form of reply from Wes. Travis turned to his partner to find him slightly curled up behind him, asleep.   His hands reaching out slightly towards Travis, and his position was extremely lose. It wasn’t like Wes was resting his eyes, or half asleep, either. No, Wes was passed out.

Travis stopped playing and carefully placed his guitar beside his bed. Carefully he moved to lay down besides Wes.

“Night Wes,” Travis whispered as he leaned over to give Wes a kiss on the forehead.

He watched the blonde sleep till he himself fell asleep a few hours later. It was worth Wes cursing at him for not waking him up in the morning.

\----

+1

\--

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before.” Travis sighed from the foot of the bed.

“That was...different.” Wes replied from the bathroom.

Wes was having a moment of crisis, for lack of a more fitting word, which he was allowed to have. Travis understands that Wes doesn’t always dive head first into things, like the dating and relationship pool that Travis happily swims around in. Even if they been dating for a while, and the secret wasn’t overly a secret any more, Wes still had his moments.

And after the end of the relationship he has with Alex, not to mention Travis relationship track, Travis understand why Wes wants to take it slow. Why they’re still in the shallow end. Why Wes is have a mini panic at the moment. It’s hard and frustrating sometimes, but there are lines Travis will not cross, and he’d do anything not to screw everyone up with Wes.

“I wasn’t talking about that.” Travis said.

Wes popped his head out of the bathroom with an odd look.

“You remember a month or so ago. I played my guitar, you fell asleep, woke up me up the next morning with curses and a pillow.”

“Oh…” Wes said slowly. “you’re right, we did do this before, on accident.”

“And now we’re doing it on purpose.” Travis grinned smartly, as Wes gave him a look as he exited the bathroom. He was wearing his pajamas, nothing scandalous, unless baggy pj pants and a plain t-shirt were considered scandalous. “And this time, I can make you breakfast.”

“If you bought Eggo waffles, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Oh, good thing I bought pancake mix than.”

Wes snorted at rolled his eyes. Travis grinned and got up from his spot on the foot of the bed. He walked over to Wes, reaching to pull him close, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Besides, we’re just sleeping together, we’re not…you know,” Travis made a whistling sound in place of the words. Wes rolled his eyes, but smiled. “At least not yet.”

“Maybe soon,” Wes said casually, before a quick kiss. Wes can be a good tease when he wants too. “Let’s just get in the bed and call it a night for now.”

“Fine, but don’t think I didn’t notice what you said.” Travis said as he pulled away and bounded over to his side of the the bed.

Wes seemed to play off that he had no clue what Travis was talking about as he crawled into bed. Travis just grinned and snuggled closer towards Wes. It was the first official time they were sleeping together in the same bed for a whole evening and Wes earlier mini crisis had Travis a bit cautious about cuddling. Wes doesn’t object at all, and snuggled a bit closer to Travis as well.

They settled after a few moments of figuring out how to get comfortable.

“Night Travis,” Wes said lightly.

“Night Wes,” Travis replied.

And they both fell asleep together.


End file.
